Corporations and other organizations often employ computer networks in order to facilitate their operations. Many employees are provided computers that facilitate in the performance of their duties. An employee's computer, for example, may be used to access various systems internal to the organization, including applications and databases to which public access is restricted. While internal computer networks can provide a robust set of tools for an organization, typically access to external computer networks, such as the Internet, is desirable. Many third party services provided to organizations are offered through websites and often employees need access to the Internet for general research, for purchasing goods and/or services for the organization, and for other reasons. As a result, organizations' internal networks often provide access to the Internet in order to provide employees important tools for performing their roles within the organization. The Internet, however, is a vast and dynamically changing resource that presents numerous security challenges for an organization. Accessing certain websites, for instance, may create a risk that the website will cause malicious software to be installed on the computer used to access the website. Such malicious software may be used to cause affected computers to participate in activity harmful to the organization and/or to others, such as denial-of-service attacks, dispatch of unsolicited bulk electronic mail messages (often referred to as “spam”), unauthorized access of the organization's confidential information, and other activities that, at the very least, cause additional load on the organization's resources.
In order to effectively respond to the threat of malicious software, it is often important to identify the source of the malicious software. Identifying the source of malicious software can facilitate various techniques for preventing malicious software's harmful effects. Such techniques may include modification of anti-virus software, blocking communication with identified sources of malicious software, and the like. Because the effects of malicious software can quickly cause significant damage to an organization, quick and effective identification of malicious software sources can enable an organization to maintain functionality of its systems to reduce the risk of significant harm.